


Used To This

by huidawntwt



Category: K-pop, Pentagon (Korea Band), huidawn - Fandom, kim hyojong, lee hwitaek - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, flower boy, gay a hell, idk im soft, shy boy hyojong, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huidawntwt/pseuds/huidawntwt
Summary: shy hyojong and tipsy hwi go on a date xxx





	Used To This

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post go easy on me thank u xxxxxx  
> i talk abt huidawn a lot on my twit @huidawntwt so follow me lets be mutuals uno xxx

Hyojong checked his hair and smoothed his shirt for what seemed the 50th time in the last hour, god dammit, he thought, its just a guy, just a date, calm the fuck down. He exhaled, checking his phone for the time, 18 minutes until he arrived, until they went on their ‘first date’. Hyojong inwardly cringed at the term, simultaneously ignoring the butterflies pounding in his stomach. He couldn’t pin what was making him so nervous, he’d dated people before, he’d dated plenty boys before, what was it about this dusty pink haired, pretty, cheery boy with a laugh so infectious Hyojong felt a giggle form in his throat just thinking about it, fucking dammit, how was he in this deep already?  
They’d met in a coffee shop of all places, sharing sleepy smiles at 7:30am before Hyojong went to work in his flower shop for the day, he knew how tumblr it was, he considered it meta in some way, but Hyojong loved his job, so he didn’t care.  
Flowers were his livelihood, which, in all honesty, sounded as soft as it was, Hyojong could (and did) ramble for hours on the symbolism that flowers held, Roses meant love, hence the giant one inked on his hand, Cherry Blossom meant fragiluty, hence the delicate patterns that laced his ribcage, but the point was, Hyojong really liked flowers, and he was glad he got to work with them, he deemed them better co-workers than other people any day.  
Hwitaek, the dusty pink haired boy, made the first move, after weeks of blushed glances and whispered compliments over the counter, Hwitaek, after much persuading from his co-worker, Jinho, scrawled his number on a cup, insisting to take Hyojong out for a drink that wasn’t a soy latte. Hyojong blushed and immediately agreed, insisting he knew a great bar in town.  
Hyojong was interrupted from his stream of thoughts by a soft knocking at his door, smoothing his shirt (again), he quickly ran to the door and pulled it open, feeling the metaphorical air knocked out of him at the sight on the other side of the doorway.  
“Hey!” chirped Hwitaek, hair fluffed, a simple cuffed tee and jeans on, a familiar yet still intriguing vanilla scent about him, fucking focus, Hyojong thought, say hello back, you idiot! He silently cursed.  
“Hi” he smiled back, inviting Hwi inside briefly, “I..uh..got you these.” He blushed even harder as he presented his present. Sunflowers, just 3 of them, wrapped in a simple white ribbon, Hyojong had to play off like he hadn’t been planning this gift for the past week running up to the said date.  
“Oh!” Hwitaek half gasped, a blush dusting his cheeks, his soft, big cheeks, fucking focus, Hyojong, focus! “They’re so lovely! Thank you!” Hwitaek gushed, pulling Hyojong into an unexpected hug. The vanilla scent grew even stronger and Hyojong found his face in the crook of Hwitaeks neck, almost involuntarily wrapping his arms around him, Hyojong made a mental note of how warm Hwitaek was before the hug ended much too soon. It was at this point that Hyojongs face was very, very close to Hwitaeks as they both pulled themselves out of the hug, he glanced at the older, both seemed short of breath and time appeared to slow down, god, it was as if Hyojong was in a fucking movie.  
“so where is this bar then hm?” Hwitaek smirked “I’m not sure about you, but I’d kill for a glass of wine right now.”  
Hwitaek did get a glass of wine, in fact, he’d managed almost an entire bottle to himself, and he sat practically in awe as he listening to Hyojongs musings of the past hour, simply enjoying his company. He had a gentle energy to him, Hwitaek decided, Hyojong seemed so calming, yet lively as he talked, a passion in his voice nothing like he’d heard before, Hwitaek quickly, and maybe slightly drunkenly, came to the conclusion that he was falling pretty quickly, absorbed in every word he spoke.  
“so, yeah, cherry blossoms, represent, like, fragility and all that shit” Hyojong hiccuped and giggled, Hwitaek joining in, he couldn’t help it, it just infected him.  
“What about sunflowers?” Hwitaek grinned, watching Hyojongs face become even more flushed, as if the several amaretto cranberries hadn’t already done so.  
“I…are you trying to embarrass me?” Hyojong smirked as he got closer to Hwitaeks face “Hmm?” The pair giggled as the busy bar around them seemed to melt away.  
“mayyybee” Hwi giggled, causing Hyojongs chest to flutter, a feeling that he decided that he could get used to.  
“Loyalty.” He stated, a dark blush appearing now, “and longevity” He mumbled, realising what he may have implied. “was that too forward?” He looked concerned now, “Was it? Did-did I-”  
“What? Hyo, oh my god, no, that’s adorable” Hwitaek smiled softly as he grabbed the younger mans hand “It’s sweet, really it is!” The pair smiled together, a warmth filling both of their chests.  
Hwitaek felt his eyes grow slightly heavy, a yawn escaping his lips, a yawn Hyojong didn’t let go unnoticed.  
”tired? Let me walk you home, or back to my place, I’ll get you an Uber or something!” Hyojong smiled, bravely grabbing Hwitaeks hand as he stood.  
Hwitaek, at that moment a little too tipsy and sleepy to protest, gripped onto the other mans hand tightly, trying his best to keep composure. He cannot fall over in front of this guy.  
Walking through the busy city streets holding the hand of the infamous Dusty Pink Haired Barista is something that Hyojong had definitely imagined doing, but he didn’t exactly ever picture it happening, so he decided to soak all of this in as it was happening, not failing to notice that the vanilla scent was STILL there, and Hwitaeks hands were so soft, his skin in general looked soft and smooth, even his lip- focus, Hyojong, FOCUS.  
As they approached the flower shop that Hyojongs apartment was above, Hwitaek cracked his 45th bad joke of the night (Hyojong was definitely counting) and the pair realised that they didn’t really want to part ways, not just yet.  
“Oh! Your flowers!” Hyojong rushed quickly as he retrieved Hwitaeks gift, presenting them to him again with a blush, but this time, a slightly confident smile.  
”Thank you, again.” Hwitaek giggled, he giggled a lot, “So, loyalty? That’s what these mean?” He smirked ad he watched Hyojong, mouth slightly agape and squirming in embarrassment, he looked adorable, if Hwitaek was honest.  
“Well, yeah…hey ok now you’re really teasing! I think we’ve establi-” Hyojongs rambling was interrupted by Hwitaeks quick movement to cup Hyojongs cheeks, both noticing how Hyojong was quite snug between Hwitaek and the wall.  
“Is this teasing now?” Hwi whispered, rather surprised at his own boldness, yeah, this was definitely the wine that did this.  
Hwitaek actually didn’t get an answer to this question, instead he had Hyojong kissing him at quite a force, knocking the breath out of him and causing him to react, reciprocating the action, cupping his face harder and leaning into his body. They continued this for several minutes, bodies and lips pressed together against the kitchen wall of Hyojongs apartment. Hyojong was the one that decided to get brave, tugging lightly on Hwitaeks hair to bring his head to the side, whispering a quick “this ok?” making Hwitaek whine in approval and his stomach clench, he was still so kind and considerate, even when making out, Jesus, the boy was perfect.  
Hyojong, continuing what he’d started, peppered small kisses and bites along the column of Hwitaeks neck, as the pair moved to the sofa, Hyojong silently congratulated himself for being able to do this whilst moving, a new achievement to add to his list. The pair landed on the sofa with a thud, a thud so powerful that foreheads were knocked together, causing the two to burst into a pair of giggles, arms still wrapped around waists.  
“Did I hurt you?” Hwitaek giggled, smoothing Hyojongs hair gently.  
“No, no, you good?” Hyojong asked, satisfied with the nod Hwitaek gave in response, seeing that the time was 2am, Hyojong insisted that Hwitaek stayed the night “N-not like that!” He quickly stuttered, realising what he’d just said “Its dangerous, I’d hate for you to be out at this time” he explained sheepishly.  
So that;s what was decided, and twenty minutes later, the pair lay together on the sofa, Hwitaek wearing one of Hyojongs shirts, a sight that Hyojong definitely needed to see more often, Rick and Morty episodes serving as background noise to the soft kisses and gentle, sleepy whispers shared between the two before they eventually drifted off to sleep, a state of contentment washing over them.  
Safe to say, Hwitaek never actually heard the end of the fact his neck had more than a few noticeable marks on his neck at work the next day, which Hyojong couldn’t help but smugly giggle along as he got his coffee from Hwitaek that morning.  
Yeah, he could certainly get used to this.  
hey this was soft n bad but it was inspired by a ramble i did on my twitter (@hwitaektwt) im gonna go drink wine n cry over ptg now byeeeeeee


End file.
